1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a 3-dimensional image display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an autostereoscopic 3-dimensional image display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a 3-dimensional stereoscopic image is realized based on a stereo vision principle and a disparity between a viewer's two eyes, that is, a binocular disparity appearing due to the distance between two eyes, which is approximately 65 cm. This distance may be the most important factor for a 3-dimensional feeling. That is, the left and right eyes see different 2-dimensional images, and if the two 2-dimensional images are transferred to a brain via retinas, the brain accurately combines the images to reproduce the depth and reality of the 3-dimensional image. Such an ability is generally called stereography.
Such 3-dimensional image display devices use binocular disparities, and are classified into a stereoscopic type, including a polarization type and a time division type, and an autostereoscopic type, including a parallax-barrier type, a lenticular type, and a blinking light type, according to whether an observer wears a separate pair of glasses.
An autostereoscopic 3-dimensional image display device employs an apparatus for separating a left-eye image and a right-eye image, such as a lenticular lens or a barrier on a liquid crystal display. The autostereoscopic 3-dimensional display device allows an observer to watch a 3-dimensional image without using an additional pair of glasses. However, while a viewer situated at a fixed location can watch a 3-dimensional image, if the viewer leaves this location, cross-talk may be generated. That is, a left-eye image may be perceived by the right eye of the viewer, such that the viewer cannot perceive a normal 3-dimensional image. Further, since a position at which the viewer can view the 3-dimensional image is not wide, the quality of 3-dimensional image may be reduced even when the viewer moves only a small amount. In addition, the display image may be degraded by interference, such as a moire phenomenon.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.